


can these legally be called chicken nuggets?

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora AU Mania Week 2019 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Glimmer, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Tumblr: Glimadora Week 2019, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora AU Mania Week 2019: Day 2: SchoolGlimmer is unsure if the school cafeteria’s nuggets are safe enough to eat.





	can these legally be called chicken nuggets?

“Ugh, I can’t believe these things can legally be called chicken nuggets.” Glimmer as she sat down in the cafeteria with Adora, looking at her lunch tray. Beside her tray, the art student had her trusty sketchbook incase she got some spontaneous inspiration to draw before art class. “I’m pretty sure there isn’t even chicken it in.”

Adora, who sat on the other side of the table looked at her girlfriend before answering. The jock had food from home with her instead of eating the school’s, because she needed all the extra carbs before football practice, as well as actual greens. A quarterback had to stay healthy after all, and she couldn’t risk food poisoning. Because damn, that food really looked like food poisoning material.

“I mean, you’re probably right, but I’m pretty sure that applies to McDonalds as well.”

“Shut up, atleast those nuggets taste good.”

“Okay, you have a point there. I haven’t eaten cafeteria food since I made it onto the team, but I still remember how horrible these nuggets taste. Do you want some of my food? I have plenty. My girl needs her energy for her favorite class after all.”

Glimmer felt her cheeks turn warm and red, and a smile grew on the artist’s face.

“Thank you Adora, you’re the best girlfriend ever. Now I won’t have to starve, and my art teacher won’t be disappointed because I have no energy.”

“That’s the spirit, now, let’s dig in.”


End file.
